


Searched

by Rosafeles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Assassination, Attempted Murder, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosafeles/pseuds/Rosafeles
Summary: "It’s better to start with a small mystery and build up to a bigger one."
Kudos: 2





	Searched

Standing tall in front the captain, with his confidence never wavering was not the way he wanted to be ever again. The position was one he was used to and craved to leave.

The position was a high one that left him with less threat to himself as he was treasured by the head of the ship,but his position rank stopped there. He was just a sheep in a cage disguised as a wolf.

In his hand was the next piece of the puzzle he had dreaded to find. The thirst of the captain was strong for the countless treasures he had owned, the ones he was heading for constantly. Finding treasure on treasure was a gift that the Captain had. Throughout the years that Yeosang had been in his reach he searched and received anything and all things he desired. Including the people he wanted. Beauty, status, riches were no deter against the giant of a man.

The stories surrounding the Captain were ones of horror and accomplishments. These tales were told by those who have faced him among the sea. He is a shadow of a strong wave to take on those who stand in his way. He has a team worthy of a thousand gold pieces and a silent never remembered rumored man who stands by the Captains side destroying enemies for his captain.

It is a known fact that this man is a believed, indestructible, man blessed by the gods. The tales say that he owes a debt to the Captain or he would be a free spirited man capable of anything. 

Yeosang wished that was the case. He wished he was strong enough to escape the reality he found himself in. Wished the stories were true that he was stronger and was only staying by the captain's side for honor, a duty instead of the real truth. Behind his place among these pirates of death and treasure.

Instead he did what he had to do. To find the place he searched for. Nothing could stop him. Not even morals. The precious treasure he searched for was not his alone but what he craved and desired. The dream he set his eyes on and refused to give an inch on. The dream that not only he carried but others. Including the one he left behind. 

"My Aurora," The Captain sang out with a cruel smile on his lips. The darkness of his eyes did not match his relaxed posture and body language. Feet planted and hands clasped together the Captain tilted his head expectantly dark hair and determined facial structure showed no understanding for failure.

Understanding that was one of the rules he didn't misunderstand. Failing was not an option. Standing behind the Captain at the ready was the second in command of the ship. "My Aurora, bring it in. Don't keep a man waiting"

Yeosang's breathed deeply as he slipped into the Captain's quarters and handed him his desired piece. The final piece meant to complete the road, the map to the island and to unknowingly the Captain's death. The treasure that the Captain sought was too precious to leave in the hands of the cruelest man on the sea.


End file.
